The Perfect Girl
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Simon writes a song for Jeanette. What will be in this song? You will have to read to find out. I wrote the poem myself, so the site kind of made the verses not distinguishable. I'm sorry if that bothers you, and I hope you like it anyway.


**I do not own the Chipmunks. This time, however, I can claim the song because it is a poem I wrote myself (and I'm going to say upfront that it is kind of amateurish). This song/poem is one of my many romantic interpretations of how Simon views Jeanette. Maybe one day I'll write a story in Jeanette's point of view, but not this time. Well, there's not much else for me to say. CGI as always. Enjoy!**

**Eleanor: I have a bunny!**

**And I am sorry, in advance, for the verses not being distinguishable. If it was not an original song and I got if off of another site, it would not do this. However, due to the automatic double-space format in which Fan Fiction converts all documents, the song was double spaced as well. I tried to fix it, but I did not succeed.**

_Simon's POV…_

I was lying on my bed, writing in a notebook. What I was writing was very special, so I wrote with intense focus and unbridled enthusiasm. As I wrote, I examined my work through my glasses, working out every detail so the piece would be perfect. I was writing a song. It was a song for the cute, shy brunette I fell in love with. Hey! That would be perfect for the song! I wrote it down as soon as I thought of it. So, yes, I was writing a song for Jeanette. She was one of the Chipettes. She was a beautiful chipmunk. She was sweet, patient, kind, and thoughtful. She had beautiful violet eyes and an adorable smile. She had soft brunette fur. Her voice was so gentle and angelic. She was everything I felt a girl should be. I, Simon Seville, was the nerd lucky enough to be her boyfriend! Even now, I'm shocked.

"Hey, Si," my brother, Alvin, barged in and greeted. "What are you writing?"

"If you must know," I rolled my eyes at my nosy red clad brother, "I'm writing a song for Jeanette."

"I'm amazed by the ways you show your love to her," Alvin told me.

"Don't you show your love to Brittany?" I inquired.

"Well, yeah, but in other ways," Alvin nodded and winked at me. By other ways, he meant that he would either make out with her for twenty minutes at a time or he would do some stunt like the reckless chipmunk he was. "You're not the sly dog that your awesome brother is."

"Awesome? Well, Theodore is a really nice guy," I teased Alvin. Slightly annoyed, he left me in peace to continue writing. I thought long and hard. This needed to be as perfect as I felt Jeanette was. Of course, I've never written an entire song by myself before. I would have asked Dave, my legal guardian, but in spite of the fact that he had much more song writing experience than I, it just felt more from my heart if I wrote it by myself. It took me some time, but I had the words and the music in my head. After finishing it, I proofread it, sang it softly once or twice, and then I decided it was time to serenade my sweet angel-munk. Everything was planned out perfectly.

After dinner, I gathered everyone in the living room. I had to grab my tail and go for it! I mad my newborn song committed to memory and etched in my heart. Even after just writing it, I knew every note and word. I said to my brothers, the Chipettes, Dave, and Claire, "I, um, I wrote a song…for Jeanette." When she heard her name, Jeanette gasped and smiled. Then, I said, "I hope you all like it. You especially, Jeanette." Then, I began to sing with all my heart and soul:

"Always thought I'd need to go far for such beauty

But then you came right to me

I will not forget the day our eyes met

The day I fell in love with the cute, shy brunette

I always look in your eyes

Their beauty will never die

And when I hear your voice

I know I made the right choice

I fell in love with the perfect girl

When we met, you rocked my world

I was quiet; glasses on my face

When we met, I felt my heart race

I never knew what to say

Whenever you came my way

I always look in your eyes

Their beauty will never die

And when I hear your voice

I know I made the right choice

I fell in love with the perfect girl

When we met, you rocked my world

Faithful I will always be

I'm just lucky to have you with me

They say were just too young

I say I know you're the one

I always look in your eyes

Their beauty will never die

And when I hear your voice

I know I made the right choice

I fell in love with the perfect girl

When we met, you rocked my world

You're so cute, sweet, and humble

You've got the most adorable stumble

Girl, I'll catch you if you fall

You don't even have to call

I'll always be in love with you

You can take it to the bank because it's true

I always look in your eyes

Their beauty will never die

And when I hear your voice

I know I made the right choice

I fell in love with the perfect girl

When we met, you rocked my world

I always look in your eyes

Their beauty will never die

And when I hear your voice

I know I made the right choice

I fell in love with the perfect girl

When we met, you rocked my world

You're my perfect girl

You are my world"

When I finished, Jeanette darted up in front of me and gave me a very loving hug. She said to me, "Oh, Simon, that was absolutely beautiful! What do you call that song?"

"I call it 'The Perfect Girl'. I call it that because that is what you are in my eyes, after all," I informed her. Then, our faces got close to that of the other. We rubbed our noses together, mine against hers; hers against mine. Our friends and siblings had dubbed that mine and Jeanette's 'trademark'.

"That was so cute!" I heard Brittany exclaim. Then, I heard her say, "Jen sure knows how to pick a guy."

"That was adorable! Right, Muffin?" Eleanor asked a female baby rabbit with light brown fur and a light green collar. Muffin was her name, and she was a gift from Theodore to Eleanor. At first, Dave was a little bit mad at Theodore for going behind his back to get Muffin, but the rabbit grew on him, as well as on all of us. Eleanor gave both Muffin and Theodore a hug.

"Dude, that was a lot more awesome then you were letting on!" Alvin laughed with excitement. The song had pumped him up. I was a little insulted. Had he been anticipating to be bored by my song? I supposed that it was a compliment in its own right, left it alone, and went back to nose-rubbing with Jeanette. Then, we pulled our noses apart and put our lips together.

As Jeanette and I kissed, one of my ears perked and I heard Dave say to Claire, "That was really good for his first song. I'm very impressed with Simon." Well, I took that as a pretty successful day. Dave being proud and impressed was icing on the cake, but the cake itself was serenading Jeanette with a song that was all my own. Sure, there were plenty of songs out there that could describe my relationship with Jeanette, but I never thought of any of them. Now, there was a song with my words that told Jeanette what she meant to me. Of course, the song could have been better, but it was my first time writing a song. If I were to ever do it again, I would likely improve over time.

When our lips came undone, I hugged her and she swooned. I let her soft, adorable hair fountain tickle my nose. Our fluffy tails became romantically entwined. I whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied softly. It was not the first time either of us had said this to the other, but that did not make it any less true.

**The End**

**Wasn't that cute? No flames, please. It's not my first poem, but it is the first time I've written something remotely similar to a song and uploaded it in a fan fiction. In other words, it was kind of amateurish. Please keep that in mind upon reviewing. Thank you. **


End file.
